Mazatlán
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Sinaloa |subdivision_type2 = Municipality |subdivision_name2 = Mazatlán |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title =Mayor |leader_name =Jorge Abel López Sánchez |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |established_title = Settled |established_date =May 14, 1531 |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |area_magnitude = |unit_pref = |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = |area_land_km2 = |area_water_km2 = |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_blank1_title =Municipality |area_blank1_km2 = |area_blank1_sq_mi =1184.75 |population_as_of =2005 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total =352471 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title =Demonym |population_blank1 =Mazatleco(a) |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = MST |utc_offset = -7 |timezone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |coordinates = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = |postal_code_type = Postal code |postal_code =82000- |area_code =669 |blank_name = |blank_info = |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = http://www.mazatlan.gob.mx |footnotes = }} Mazatlán ( ) is a city in the Mexican state of Sinaloa; the surrounding municipio (municipality) for which the city serves as the municipal capital is also called Mazatlán. It is located at on the Pacific coast, just across from the southernmost tip of the Baja California peninsula. Mazatlán is a Nahuatl word meaning "place of the deer." The city was started in 1531. By the mid-1800s a large group of immigrants had arrived from Germany. These new citizens made Mazatlán into a successful commercial seaport, importing equipment for the nearby gold and silver mines. It served as the capital of Sinaloa from 1859 to 1873. They also influenced the music, banda, which is an form of Bavarian folk music, and also started the Pacifico Brewery on March 14, 1900. Mazatlán, with a population of 352,471 (city) and 403,888 (municipality) as of the 2005 census, is the second-largest city in the state (after Culiacán) and Mexico's largest commercial port. It is also a popular tourist destination, with its beaches lined with resort hotels. A car ferry across the Gulf of California from Mazatlán to La Paz, Baja California Sur exists. The municipality has a land area of 3,068.48 km² (1,184.75 sq mi) and includes smaller communities such as Villa Unión, La Noria, El Quelite, El Habal and many other small villages. Mazatlán is served by Gral. Rafael Buelna International Airport. Sister towns * Hamm, since 1978 *Santa Monica, California *Seattle, Washington *Puntarenas, *Grande Prairie, Alberta Cityscape Communities and neighborhoods Beaches and parks Viejo Mazatlan & Centro area: ** Olas Altas ** Playa Norte ** Los Pinitos Zona Dorada (Golden Zone): ** Gaviotas ** Sabalos ** Playa Camaron Nuevo Mazatlan area: ** Cerritos ** Playa Bruja ** El Delfin ** Marmol ' Isla de la Piedra:' Gallery Image:Mazatlanvalentinos.jpg| Valentinos from Playa Mazatlan Image:PLAYA PAIRASAILING.jpg| Parasailing near the Hotel Playa Mazatlan Image:HOTEL PLAYA MAZATLAN.jpg| Main entrance to the Hotel Playa Mazatlan Image:Church - Mazatlan, Centro.jpg| Church El Centro Mazatlan Image:Cliff diver.jpg| Cliff diver, Mazatlan Mexico. References Spanish *Link to tables of population data from Census of 2005 INEGI: Instituto Nacional de Estadística, Geografía e Informática *Sinaloa Enciclopedia de los Municipios de México Other websites *Mazatlán Map *Open Directory Mazatlán Business Official websites *Instituto de Cultura *Carnaval of Mazatlan *Ayuntamiento de Mazatlán Spanish *Mazatlán History in the XIX Century Category:Cities in Mexico Category:Sinaloa Category:1530s establishments in Mexico Category:1531 establishments